kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20151016215523
Golden Sound Story: Disney Planes: Fire And Rescue (Dusty's Firefighting Skills) … This is the story of how Dusty meets some Piston Peak firefighters and how he teams up with them to fight fires. But havoc arises when Dusty figures he may not be a good firefighter! Will Dusty be a good firefighter or not? Find out in this adventeours tale of Disney Planes: Fire and Rescue. Also, as you read, press buttons when you find the matching picture! … After FLYING the last lap of the Wings Around the Globe Rally Race, Dusty became even more famous than he had ever been. Brent Mustangburger, the host, talked with Dusty in an interview. Brent spoke to Dusty about how he FLEW in an iceberg in the Iceland race. Then, he talked to Dusty about how he succesfully won the Nepal race. Then he spoke how Dusty had FLOWN and won the other races as well. Dusty became proud. He loved how Brent Mustangburger admired how his winning skills. He proudly announced that winning was always what he wanted to do---it was his life! After the interview, Dusty FLEW back home to Propwash Junction. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 3 The next day, Skipper took Dusty to a field to practice FLYING. Skipper guideded Dusty as he zipped past bushes and trees. Dusty beamed, glad he was practicing some more. Skipper told Dusty, Travel those turns! He added as Dusty FLEW past a tree, Tighten it up. Dusty succesfully followed Skipper's advice. He smiled gratefully at his training as he continued FLYING, Skipper following close behind. But during one round, Dusty's engine began to sputter. Skipper began to get concerned and asked Dusty what was wrong. Dusty tried to answer, but he only said, My engine… Dusty and Skipper FLEW down to the ground and LANDED. Skipper quickly radioed the others about his and Dusty's location. Dusty soon got carried away by Chug the fuel truck to Dottie's workshop. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 5 Dottie, the easily annoyed but friendly mechanic tug, EXAMINED Dusty carefully. Dusty talked about the races he would miss, while Dottie looked at Dusty's engine. Chug, Sparky, and Skipper came to the workshop. They wanted to know what happened to their best friend, Dusty. Dusty tried to persuade Dottie by insisting that he'll miss his races, but Dottie wasn't convinced. Instead, she had something special for Dusty. More of like a warning, that is. She put a warning light on Dusty which would FLASH whenever Dusty needed to slow down. Dusty is heartbroken, and so is Dottie. I am so sorry, Dottie said to Dusty. Chug, Sparky, and Skipper were speechless. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 7 Late that night, Dusty was still worrying about his gearbox, which was now damaged. Dusty soon saw Leadbottom, a biplane who was Dusty's boss when Dusty worked as a crop duster. Leadbottom rambled on and on about Dusty's special crop dusting skills while Dusty slowly rolled off. He took off into the night to perform his FLYING skills alone, without his friends' advice. Deeply concentrated, Dusty FLEW up into the air and ascended, not realizing that his torque gauge was at the yellow zone. His warning light FLASHED, which made Dusty remember Dottie's warning. He slowed down, and the FLASHING stopped. Relieved, Dusty breathed a sigh of relief and continued to FLY. To prove his excellent high-flying skills, Dusty FLEW a little higher. Then, he heard something unusual. He FLEW over to look, and then the whole Propwash Junction building burst into flames. Dusty yelled out, FIRE! FIRE! Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 9 Quickly, the Propwash Junction residents, including Mayday the fire truck, sprang into action. Dottie even came out of the building to see the horrible scene. She gasped, and then drove away. Now, the other Propwash Junction residents were on their own. Mayday aimed his hose right at the fire, but the hose only squired a little bit of water. Dusty FLEW up to them, desperate. Mayday said, I'm going to need some help. He assisted on helping Dusty, Chug, and Skipper pull the water tower down to extinguish the fire. They grunted and heaved, and it took a whole lot of difficulty. But with much confidence, the four residents managed to put down the water tower in time. The water tower LANDED hard with a CRASH, and it put out the fire. Dusty could see that everyone was all right. He sighed, wondering what they should do now. But then, he got a shock when he saw some party decorations on the ground. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 11 The next day, Dottie and Skipper tried to calm down the other residents of Propwash Junction after a horrible announcement of Propwash shutting down for good! I've got a plan, said Dottie. I need a picture first… Skipper showed the picture. It was a picture of Mayday, back in his old days, when he was still slighty younger---and cooler. Chug and Sparky EXAMINED the picture and loved it. They marveled about it, too. We'll need an all new Mayday, Dottie announced. First, he needs to be upgraded so that we could open up Propwash Junction. Then we'll need a second firefighter. Again, the whole town panicked. Dottie rolled off, exasperated. Mayday sadly rolled to his station. Dusty asked him what was wrong, and he explained that finding a new firefighter was hard. This pleased Dusty, so he offered to be the second firefighter. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 13 The next day, Dusty's friends wished him good luck. This prided Dusty, so he started FLYING. He flew past a forest, and suddenly realized that he was approaching Piston Peak National Park. Dusty soon saw some of the Piston Peak firefighters doing certain jobs. Dipper the scooper plane was relaxing near a tree in the sun. Windlifter was GRUNTING as he struggled to lift up heavy logs. Maru the mechanic (almost like Dottie) was putting out some tires. Dynamite, the leader of the firefighters, ordered them to load up and get ready to fight a fire. Dusty FLEW over to watch. A FROWNING Blade Ranger showed up. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 15 Dipper GIGGLED with delight as she FLEW. Get ready for this, boys! she announced. All right, boys, Dynamite said. She told them what to do. Blade FROWNED as he watched the firefighters. Dusty still watched, wide-eyed with delight as he took in the scene. Cabbie, one of the firefighters, opened his door and Dynamite and some forklifts FLEW out of him. They whooped with delight. Blade FROWNED again. He immediately reported to the firefighters that they were dangerously close to the fire and they could spread the embers. Get back up, if you dare, Blade said. No problem! replied Dynamite, getting back in. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 17 Later on, after the firefighters fought the fire, Blade immediately noticed Dusty. He ordered him, Get out of this airspace!, making Dusty feel offended. Dipper GIGGLED when she made a mistake of shooting water on Dusty. Oops, sorry, she said. Dusty wobbled and quivered, making Blade unimpressed. Maru quickly EXAMINED him and fixed him. Go back where you came from, Blade ordered. Dusty was still uncomforable. But Dipper quickly introduced Dusty to Blade. He flew around the WORLD! she added. Dusty chuckled. I did. I did do that, he replied. But Blade FROWNED at Dusty. The world wasn't on fire though, wasn't it? he inquired. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 19 No, was Dusty's reply. But Blade still wasn't impressed. He ordered Maru to come there and stay there. What? asked the mechanic. Rip off his landing gear, ordered Blade. Wait, WHAT?!?! exclaimed Dusty, overwhelmed with shock. Maru chuckled evilly. Then he brought Dusty in to his workshop, where lots of scattered parts were held. Feels like you have a lot of good stuff in there, Dusty remarked. Yep! Maru announced proudly. He EXAMINED Dusty again and then put some water pontoons onto him. He then explained how a special bravery was required for a trained firefighter for Dusty. It takes a special kind of plane, he finished. Dusty understood. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 21 Blade began to train Dusty. First, he ordered Dusty to go up and FLY up to a bridge. Dusty FLEW and ascended his speed, only to discover that it made his warning light go off and FLASH. Panicked, Dusty slowed down. Why did you pull power? inquired Blade. The bridge. It's too close to the falls Dusty replied. No excuses, Blade said sharply. He FROWNED. He continued on with Dusty to right his firefighting skills. Dipper demonstrated to Dusty how to scoop water. She successfully put out a fire, making her GIGGLE triumphantly. Now it's your turn, Dipper said. Dusty scooped water just like Dipper, but he almost crashed into a tree. Blade FROWNED, wondering why Dusty wasn't doing so good. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 23 Blade continued on with Dusty's training. Next, he showed Dusty the Piston Peak bridge again. Dusty's warning light FLASHED. But Blade didn't notice this. He FROWNED. Will you please just SUCCEED? he asked Dusty. Forgetting about his accident, Dusty decided to stop and rest until the morning. However, Dipper was onto something. She peeked out through the window and watched, amused, as Dusty struggled to fall asleep. Then Dipper GIGGLED. Guh! What was that? Dusty hadn't noticed, but Dipper was freaking him out. As soon as she realized this, she ducked out of sight. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 25 After a lot of hard training, Dusty finally felt ready to hang out with his fellow firefighters. He went with them to a wedding. Winnie and Harvey, two RVs, were there. They do weddings here, don't you realize that? Dipper asked Dusty, GIGGLING. They enjoy them very much. He nodded and said, Yeah, I suppose so. Then, Blade got injured. Maru quickly EXAMINED Blade and took him to his workshop. Dusty quickly apologized to Maru about what happened when Blade gave him even more training. Maru replied, That's not Blade style. He chuckled. You see, when Nick Loopin' Lopez gave up his career with Blade, he felt like giving up. But he didn't give up. He fights fires, just like you now. I suppose that's what a firefighter is meant to be. Dusty chuckled, too, and said, Yeah, I guess. Play the HERO MUSIC and turn the page. 27 Meanwhile, Cad Spinner, a white car, and some other cars were trapped in a huge fire! However, Cad pretened not to notice. Have a nice day, everyone, he said as cars sped off rapidly toward the steaming and burning fire. Enjoy. The planes FLEW into action and then, after a while, Dusty scooped water and put out the fire. Then, he CRASHED, making him have a bad ACCIDENT. When he recovered, Blade proudly showed Dusty how he managed to complete his firefighting skills, and that he could be accepted as the second firefighter. FLYING back to Propwash, Dusty proudly talked to Mayday about his firefighting days. What you just did…it takes a special kind of plane, Mayday said. Dusty was touched. Play the HERO MUSIC and end the story. 29